


I just did.

by mochisehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a hopefully happy ending, Company Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, implied domesticity
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisehun/pseuds/mochisehun
Summary: Baekhyun has always been alone and independent, he never needed neither wanted anyone to butt in to his life. He got walls taller than anyone could ever imagine. Will he let it all crumble down for Chanyeol? his boss that made his corporate life a living hell, or will he just continue be the person he is and be his own person as he always did?Chanyeol on the other hand, has always been seen as a walking mixed signal, always does things to make others feel better, whether it may cross the line of platonic interaction, he doesn't care一he was a good person in nature. Will his mixed signal be a mixed signal still for Baekhyun, or will it be more than that?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been wanting to post this dahil natatambak na sa drafts ko, and walang progress hahaha that's why i made it a chaptered fic for you guys to enjoy, dapat one shot lang sya一pero i don't how I managed to pull this off into a full blown fic. lol 
> 
> hmu on twitter @mochiisechan

Just the usual morning sa condo ni Baekhyun. Nag-unat muna  _ ‘ _ sya bago abutin ang cellphone sa gilid.

**_From JD:_ **

_ Baka gusto mo nang bumangon?  _

_ Nireject na naman yung story mo, dalian mo na. _

_ Bili ka daw kape pagpunta mo rito, kakausapin ka ni sir deretso ka sa office. _

Bilang isang 27 year old na single at laging natatanggal sa trabaho, mas familiar pa makarinig ng  _ you're fired  _ kesa  _ i love you  _ at  _ i miss you.  _ Masyado nga naman kasing magarbo kung isisingit nya pa ang love life nya, eh pambayad nga lang sa kuryente at tubig sa condo di na sya magkandaugaga. Bago sya tuluyang magtungo sa cr, nag scroll muna sya sa twitter for the last time.

Puro mga problema ng kabataan, hindi naman sa nang _ iinvalidate  _ sya pero sana yung problema nya ganyan na lang din kababaw, bakit iniwan ng jowa, bakit sarado na yung favorite na milktea shop, bakit may curfew, naubos ang pera kaka check out sa shopee, ano pa ba? ah, bakit pa nag aaral…..

Bilang isang independent at the age of 18 voluntarily, naging pangarap na nya na maranasan ang mga ganyan, mga problemang hindi ganon kabigat, yung kaya mong itulog, kaso yung kanya—mga problema na pag tinulugan mo, hanggang panaginip naghahabol.

He arrived at the office dala ang kape na pinabibili ng boss nya, dali-dali syang kumatok sa pintuan only to be greeted by death glares from his boss.  _ Park Chanyeol. _

_ "and what's your excuse this time? byun?"  _ tanong ng boss nya na nasa primerong upuan sa conference room.

' _ hindi naman ako late? maaga lang kayo nagstart sir'  _ ani nya sa sarili, gustong-gusto nya sumagot, pero alam nyang the moment he lets his emotions win over, maghahanap na naman sya ng trabaho, eh isang buwan na syang late ng bayad sa condo nya. may utang pa sya kay jd. hay ewan, adulting sucks.

_ "sorry po sir, i got stuck in a traffic jam on my way here"  _ sagot nya habang dahan-dahang nilalapag ang mga kape sa mga katrabaho nya, he got stares na parang naawa sa kanya, meron ding neutral lang, pero meron ding parang minomock pa sya.

_ "and? it's not my fault, this is the second time you are late for an urgent meeting"  _ ani ng boss nya habang nakatitig sa kanya.  _ "and who told you to buy coffee for everyone? ano ka intern?"  _ dagdag ng boss nya bago hawiin nang marahan yung kape na ipinatong ni Baekhyun.

_ 'binili ko yan kasi baka puyat kayong lahat, leche pinaglihi sa sama ng loob sir?'  _ again, sa utak nya, napakahirap naman tantyahin, sala sa init sala sa lamig. 

_ "just thought maybe you guys needed a coffee?"  _ sagot naman nya habang dahan-dahang itinulak ang kape sa boss nya.

_ "excuses."  _ singhal ng boss nya. Kaya he had no choice but to sit beside his boss. Well, sa kanan na side dahil sa primero nakaupo ang boss nya.

_ "where is the edited version of the script?"  _ baling ni chanyeol kay baekhyun na nag aayos ng gamit. 

_ "i'm still in the process of editing it sir, will send it first thing in the morning, sorry po"  _ sagot nya naman habang binubuksan ang laptop. 

Their meeting went fine than the usual, kasi kadalasan nauuwi sa sigaw ng boss nyang rinig na rinig hanggang sa itaas na floor. 

Nauna nang magsilabsan ang officemates nya, leaving him and his boss inside. He was about to pick his laptop up when his boss spoke.

_ "this is your second warning for being late byun, sa susunod prepare your resignation letter, i don't tolerate tardiness in this company"  _ he said coldly, habang si baekhyun naiwang tulala at naluluha.

He instantly fell on his knees, yakap ang laptop nyang hulugan from home credit, dahil di pa sya regular at di pa sya sakop ng libreng laptop from the company, transpo allowance, housing at maging food allowance.

He sobbed quietly, trying his best to suppress his cries.

_ 'pang ilan na ba 'to?' _

Naputol lang ang iniisip nya when his phone rang. He knew the moment na sagutin nya yon, he will only be greeted by  _ ‘mali ang desisyon mo’, ‘i know better’, ‘just do as I say’.  _ Nakakapagod na sa totoo lang, he is not some kind of puppet na kailangan i manipulate at diktahan, he is a grown up already, ang dami na nyang na achieve at nagawa just to support himself to be the person he longs to be ever since he found what his passion is.

_ "ano baek? Your aunt told me na you are having troubles, financially, again. i told you wala kang mapapala jan sa pagsusulat. Just come back here and study medicine. please anak"  _ his mom said on the line.

Ito na siguro ang isa sa pinaka ayaw nya, ang sabihan ng pa ulit-ulit na wala syang mapapala sa pagsusulat. He finished his degree through online jobs. Karamihan BPO's, he goes to work at night and attends school in the morning. On top of that, he also has to pay for his living expenses, pinarentahan sa kanya ang condo ng kaibigan nya, mura na nga for a condo pero for him mahal, at dahil he got a scholarship, walang tuition pero ang hirap mag keep up sa mga kaklase nya and also sa mom nya, he wanted to prove himself. 

_ "no ma, i'm doing great ano ka ba? i'm achieving my dream already can we stop talking about this?"  _ ani nya habang pinipigil ang iyak.

_ “You never listen, just make sure na hindi ka magsisisi sa desisyon mong yan, you’re still young, kaya mo pang magcontinue sa med school.”  _ ani ng nanay nya bago ibaba ang tawag.

He was about to answer ng bigla na lamang binaba ng nanay nya ang tawag. All his life his mother saw him more of a retirement plan than a son. His mother wasn’t able to proceed to med school dahil nabuntis sya with Baekhyun, his mom never blamed Baekhyun, for the record. Pero pinipilit syang ituloy kung ano man ang hindi nya nagawa para sa sarili nya. Just like any other stories of early pregnancy, hindi pinanagutan ang nanay nya. They are financially stable kaya siguro pinipilit syang mag med school. Akala nya non nagbibiro lang ang nanay nya nung sinabi na  _ “i won’t finance your studies, if you’ll pursue that course of yours, wala kang mapapala sa pagsusulat anak, think about your future! How will you feed your future family sige nga?.” _

Kung buhay nya nga hindi nya maayos, papano pa kaya yung bubuo ng buhay? No thanks. Just because carrier sya doesn’t mean na he has to bring another life on earth. Hindi deserve ng bata ang gulo at stress sa mundo. 


	2. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aware naman na si Baekhyun eh, pero bakit ang sarap pa rin mangarap? Kahit eto na lang, siguro. Pwede naman ata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @mochiisechan

There was a soft knock on the door that made Baekhyun flinch.

_“Baek?”_ , Jongdae called calmly. He swung the door open only to be greeted by a crying mess Baekhyun.

_"Huy! bakit? anong problema?"_ alo ni Jongdae sa kanya.

_"I think I have to prepare my resignation letter, dae."_ sagot nya habang naka upo pa rin sa lapag hawak ang laptop nya at nakatingala kay Jongdae.

_“Ano bang nangyari?”_ tanong ni Jongdae na hinihigit si Baekhyun patayo upang makaupo sa upuan.

_“Si sir park, binigyan ako ng warning, second time ko na daw late一 pag naulit daw, ayusin ko na resignation letter ko.”_ sagot nya habang nakaupo na sa upuan at naiyak pa rin.

Agad naman syang niyakap ni Jongdae. _“Sabi ko sayo eh, sakin ka na lang tumira一kesa nagbabayad ka monthly, nahihirapan ka na nga magbayad don.”_ pag alo sa kanya ni Jongdae. Pero knowing Baekhyun, alam ni Jongdae na irereject lang sya, hindi dahil sa nahihiya sa kanya, pero dahil sa sarili nya mismo. 

Kinabukasan, he went to work earliest as possible, nakipag kape pa nga sya kay kuya guard dahil sya lang ang tao sa office, and inaabangan nya rin si kuya na nagtitinda ng taho, he placed his bag sa table nya bago bumaba to wait for kuyang magtataho.

Pagbalik nya agad syang pumunta sa table nya. May naiwang sticky notes at kape sa table nya, panigurado galing sa kung sinong officemate nyang palaging nag iiwan sa table nya ng pagkain.

_“Kanino to? Akin talaga?”_ tanong nya sa mga kasama nya, na agad ding sinagot ng halu-halong _‘oo’, ‘ingay mo baek’, ‘yiee admirer’._ Hindi naman toxic sa company nila, maganda rin ang benefits, masaya kasama ang officemates nya, sadyang yung boss nya lang ata. 

_“Nga pala, baek”_ panimula ng katabi nya sa desk, si Sejeong. _“Sabi ni sir park, nung wala ka dito一hinanap ka kasi, sabi ko nag cr ka一”_ sabay kurot sa bewang bago nagpatuloy sa sinasabi _“san ka ba galing na shuta ka ha?”_ tanong nya habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun at nakapamewang. Sasagot na sana si Baekhyun nang biglang magsalita muli si Sejeong, _‘tatanong tapos ayaw naman marinig sagot ko hmp’_ ani ni Baekhyun sa sarili. _“Ayon nga, after lunch daw pumunta ka sa office nya, ikaw daw mag assist sa mga intern mamaya sa conference, diba speaker si sir, ayon, ikaw daw muna.”_ Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig. 

_“May tinatapos akong script, bakit ako? Nasan ba secretary nya? Tsaka bat ba kailangan pa ng kasama? Ano sya nursery?”_ asik nya bagi buksan ng laptop para simulan na _sana_ ang revision ng script.

_“Mr. Byun.”_ tawag sa kanya ng very familiar na boses. Nangatog ang tuhod nya dahil don. _‘Gago, hanggang saan narinig nya shet? Di ko pa nakukuha sahod ko pucha may utang pa ko kay jd’_ he thought to himself. 

_“Yes sir?”_ sagot nya, trying his best to sound confident and to sound stable. _“Let’s have lunch together mamaya, para mabilis dahil conference na agad, sayang oras.”_ Chanyeol said so casually. Everyone near their desk instantly turned their heads dahil sa narinig, sino ba namang hindi? Head nila is asking someone from their desk to have lunch with him, at yung hindi pa regular, kakapasok lang sa company 3 months ago, at laging nasesermonan. He must’ve woken up on the right side of the bed, pero kahit na? Ano ‘to? Compensation? Or something na magpapabawas ng guilt nya pag finire si Baekhyun? Oh well, none of the two. Para lang daw makasave ng time, edi okay? Fishy.

_“Po? Me? Lunch with you sir? Susunod na lang po ako”_ sagot nya still standing up with his manner posture. _“Sumama ka sakin, no buts. We’ll be leaving at 10:30”_ sagot ni Chanyeol habang nag aayos ng butones sa may wrist nya bago tingnan si Baekhyun sa mata.

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun, but to nod awkwardly. Ikaw ba naman titigan ng boss mo aba, dagdag mo pa na gwapo. Ay talaga ka, di ka makakatanggi.

Chanyeol walked out of their floor with a smirk. 

Well, you might think that maybe he is one of those na tsundere type of person? The cold on the outside but warm inside, but _一no._

He just wanted to help, as a boss. Nothing more if you may ask. Weird as it may sound, asking an employee for lunch to save time, when the conference is just around the corner plus sya ang last speaker he doesn’t need to be there early. He sees Baekhyun as a potentially good writer he might need when he saved enough to produce and direct a film of his own.

The news went around the company that it reached Jongdae and also, Kyungsoo, his mother-like friend from the HR Department.

He fixed his things para sumunod na sa boss nya sa parking, when Kyungsoo came out of the elevator na papasukan nya dapat.

_“Anong lunch? Ha? Hoy ka?”_ kyungsoo said, matapos hilahin si Baekhyun papunta sa may fire exit.

_“Ewan soo, gago, i might be fired any time soon, baka ano to uhm… separation shit?”_ he answered before he faintly smiled at kyungsoo. _“Punta ko sayo later ha? Pagluto mo ko mama”_ tawa nya kay Kyungsoo trying to ease up the mood. 

_“Sure, sama mo si Jongdae and Sejeong, kaladkarin naman yung dalawang yon, basta walang jowa.”_ ani ni kyungsoo before he rushed paakyat, he only sneaked out dahil sa narinig nyang news. _“Kayo lang ni Sejeong may jowa sating apat, please lang naman”_ sigaw ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo natakbo paakyat ng hagdan.

Paglabas nya ng fire exit, nakita nya ang boss nyang papunta sa desk nya na tanaw mula sa kinatatayuan nya. He contemplated whether he’ll follow his boss or mauuna pababa, he chose the latter _一ayokong maissue_ he said himself before he rushed papasok sa elevator para di maabutan ng boss nya.

He waited sa parking lot for about 10 minutes, he was standing beside the company car, as per company protocol. His boss is one of those people born with not a silver spoon, but a diamond handled gold spoon, if he’ll explain. His father owns the network and other things in the country, he got to pursue his dream without having anyone hinder him. 

_Sana I was also born under that circumstance, my life would’ve been better._

His phone rang and it was his boss, surprisingly.

_“Where are you?”_

**_“Parking po sir”_ **

_“Employees’ parking?”_

**_“Opo”_ **

_“Dito ka pumunta sa executives’,_

_bakit ka nandyan?”_

  
  


**_“Diba po company car gagamitin?_ **

**_Kinuha ko na po yung susi sir”_ **

  
  


_“No, i never use the company car,_

_we’ll ride mine一dalian mo, nagugutom na ko”_

  
  
  


**_“Gago….”_ **

  
  
  


_“Pardon?”_ chanyeol answered bewildered and annoyed, how dare he curse his boss?

  
  
  


**_“Sir, sorry po hahaha nabangga po ako_ **

**_opo, hehe kaya napamura一papunta na po ako”_ **

  
  
  


Chanyeol turned off the call waiting for Baekhyun outside his car leaning on the driver seats’ door. While Baekhyun on the other hand is taking his time walking, thinking if he should just go back working at BPOs, di sya kinakapos ng payment, he can buy anything he wants, but he can’t continue doing what he loves. Inangat nya ang ulo nya because he knows he is nearing the parking lot, he found his boss, one hand on his phone the other one on his pocket, all in his hot ¾’s folded white polo, the one with no collar that highlighted his boss’ toned upper body. 

Well, as someone who never really committed to anyone romantically, Chanyeol does pass his standard for a man, di lang pass, surpass pa nga. Pero he is so far from his league and he knows it idagdag mo pa mga hearsay roaming around the company na his boss has this godly like standard for a partner, well, sino ba namang hindi? 

_‘If I have the same looks as him, I would have the same’_

He already tattooed the idea of Chanyeol being the oh-so-perfect boyfriend or husband maybe, na he could only dream for. And besides, he doesn’t deserve and want any romantic attachment as of the moment oR forever sana kung pwede, buhay nya muna.

He approached his boss nang dahan-dahan. 

_“Ang tagal, sakay na”_ ani ng boss nya bago buksan ang door sa driver’s seat. _“Sir, ako na mag ddrive”_ Baekhyun initiated but his boss only answered him with… _“no, i’ll drive一 I never let anyone drive my car, occupy the front seat wala ka sa cab.”_

Baekhyun just nodded his head and opened the car door, he was awed how the car looked like, mukhang mamahalin nga, 

‘ _if i happen to drive this car tapos magasgasan ko, i got no other way to pay but to sell one of my kidneys, though di tatanggapin because lusaw na sa alak’_

He laughed at himself unknowingly dahil kahit ano sa kanya, di na nya mapapakinabangan. It made Chanyeol look at him na ngayon ay nag aayos ng belt.

_“What’s funny?”_ tanong nya.

_“Po? Hahaha ah, wala sir, buhay ko po”_ he answered with a brink of tears in his eyes, out of joy because he laughed too much? Or out of sorrow? We’ll never know. And just how Chanyeol always looks as at Baekhyun, the pity his eyes showed were a lot more stronger than the usual. 

Sadly, Baekhyun was able to notice those, **_again_ **.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos or comment thank u!


	3. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free naman mangarap eh, forte nya ang fiction. Kaya masarap manatili sa sarili nyang mundo, kasama si Chanyeol. How he wish na sana hindi lang hanggang imagination.

They arrived at the restaurant for their lunch, akala ni Baekhyun sa jollibee lang sila or sumn, pero hindi. Kapos na pati sya di kaya ng budget nya kung dito, meron kaya sila na 150 worth of food na may rice na? Drink lang ata nila yun eh. 

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun bago nagsalita, may nadaanan naman ata silang 7/11 or kahit anong convenience store eh, dun na lang siguro sya kakain and wait for his boss finish his lavish meal.

_ “Sir? Hindi po kasi kaya ng budget ko dito hehehe, sa fast food na lang po ako, text nyo na lang po ako”  _ ani nya bago tumalikod.

_ “San ka kakain? Walang fast food ditong malapit, tsaka ang init init maglalakad ka pa para makahanap, I’ll pay”  _ pagpigil ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

L’Aubergine _一 ‘jusko ang hirap basahin’_ ani nya sa sarili. Pag abot sa kanya ng [_menu_](https://www.zomato.com/manila/laubergine-bonifacio-global-city-taguig-city/menu) lalo lang syang nahilo. Anong klaseng tubig ba tong San Pellegrino na to? 190? Nakakabata ba to? Ang mahal santisima.

_ “What do you want?”  _ tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked at him over the standing menu in front of him to awkwardly smile.

_ “Uh… ikaw na po bahala sir, wala akong alam dito.”  _ he answered. Chanyeol acknowledged him with a nod, and said difficult names sa waiter bago ibalik ang tingin sa kanya.

_ “Oo nga pala, nabasa ko na yung script. Honestly speaking, you are a good writer, it’s just that your characters are all from the books, I need characters na kayang mag sympathize ng tao. Your character builds a huge wall not just for the opposite lead, but also to your viewers.”  _ paliwanag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun while looking intently in his eyes.

Baekhyun wanted to answer so bad,  _ ‘because that is the reality Sir Park, at the end of the day you got no one else than yourself, kaya kailangan matatag ka, kailangan malakas ka.’  _ He wanted to say it, he desperately do, pero he held himself back. Maybe masyado nyang pinepersonal ang bawat lines sa script, too much that is mirrors his life. Maybe, he’ll just take Chanyeol’s advice, baka kailangan nga ng characters nyang maging mahina, baka kailangan nga ng tulong ng iba. Ng characters nya _ 一hindi sya. _

_ “Okay po sir, i’ll edit it po later.”  _ he answered his boss. Chanyeol looked at him with a small smile before calling the attention of the waiter.

_ “Kindly remove these flowers, he has allergies.”  _ sabi ni Chanyeol sa waiter. Baekhyun on the other hand had his eyes extra wide while staring at Chanyeol and the flowers.

_ “Okay po sir.”  _ ngiti naman ng waiter kay Chanyeol.

_ “Next time, when you are uncomfortable一speak out. Hindi yung pinipigil mo jan eh naluluha ka na.”  _ pangaral sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

_ “I thought you like flowers po kasi, and I have my meds with me naman po sir.”  _ paliwanag naman nya. 

_ “Learn to say that you’re uncomfortable when you are, matuto kang magsalita. Not everyone is keen about details like this. Learn.”  _ tanging sabi ni Chanyeol bago dumating ang pagkain nila

Dahil siguro sa gutom at hiya, Baekhyun only answered him with a faint smile and an awkward nod.  _ When will this end? Gusto ko na pumunta kay Kyungsoo, gusto ko nang yumakap kay Sejeong, gusto ko nang mag rant kay Jongdae. _

_ “Eat.”  _ ani sa kanya ni Chanyeol bagi kuhain ang plato nya at ibigay sa kanya ang hati ng steak.

_ “Thank you po sir.”  _

Sa buong 26 years of existence ni Baekhyun, that was the first time he had the most awkward lunch. Nahirapan syang lunukin ang kinakain nya dahil parang binabantayan sila ng anghel, talagang walang nagsasalita. Just awkward stares at each other, mga kalansing ng utensils at mahihinang tawanan mula sa kabilang table. 

  
  
  


They arrived at the conference just in time. Nagsisimula na ang opening remarks ng Dean ng University na host ng conference. Sakto namang paglapit ng mga tech kay Chanyeol para iabot sa kanya ang que cards for the event. He will be the last speaker, pang apat to be exact for the freshies ng Multimedia Arts students.  _ Good old days. _

Baekhyun was left inside the waiting room dahil aayusan daw ng kaunti ang buhok ni Chanyeol, kahit hindi naman na kailangan. Buti na lang at dala ni Baekhyun ang laptop nya, at makakapag edit na sya ng script. He’ll try to separate himself from the character para naman makuha nya kung ano ang gusto ng boss nya _ 一madali naman atang matutunan maging vulnerable, siguro? _

Time went by fast, hindi nya napansin na si Chanyeol na ang sunod na speaker kung hindi lamang naglakasan ng palakpakan at sigawan mula sa labas. Gwapo at tanyag ba namang director, na anak ng may-ari ng isa sa pinakamalaking network sa bansa jusko. And yes, director si Chanyeol Park, nakuha naman na nya ang pangarap nya. Sadyang gusto nya lang magproduce at magdirect all in one, gamit ang sarili nyang pera at di dahil sa anak sya ng tatay nya.

Baekhyun hurriedly went out para pakinggan ang boss nya, he was awed by how his boss looks like a celebrity himself. Idagdag mo pa na sobrang hot nya magsalita. 

Sa totoo lang attracted naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, sino ba namang hindi? 6 footer, matangos ilong, kissable lips, dagdag mo pang sobrang ganda ng physique nya. Pero kagaya ng nakasanayan nya,  _ bawal.  _

Natapos ang conference with students swarming around Chanyeol for a picture habang si Baekhyun lalo lang natutulak palayo. 

_ Though alam nya how Chanyeol is way too out of his league, the distance between them right now just made an actual manifestation of how Chanyeol is far from him.  _ **_Their distance is felt, literally and figuratively._ **

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed huhuhu thank u for reading mwaa!
> 
> hi ate jem this one is for you mwa! wuvyu!


End file.
